Weeping Whoopies
by FieryFafar
Summary: lil shorts on how the pokeboys comfort the pokegirls 0w0


Conflicting

"Aw come on Leaf. Don't cry." Green shushed the petite girl as he brought her to his lap. Without a single trace of hesitance, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting his beloved Leaf. "I was just joking. I was just joking. Don't cry, alright?" He kissed the top of her head, fighting a chuckle to hear a cute hiccup from his cute rival.

Twinleaf

"N-no no no don't cry!" Jun panicked as he saw tears streaming down her face. The boy began waving his hands in swift motion. His legs gave little frantic hops, mind boggling on how to comfort his woeful best friend. "Oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus please don't cry I didn't mean too oh my Arceus aaaaa…!" His hands moved to his blonde hair, fingers scratching and twisting a few locks.

Fortunately, an idea came into mind.

Unfortunately, it was this: "I-if you don't stop crying, I'll fine you one million Pokedollars!"

Dualrival

"Please don't cry, alright?" Cheren asked softly as he petted Bianca's head. The simple yet adorable act ceased her sniffling. Still, her lips trembled in his sight, obviously hiding the tears that was about to fall once again.

Oh how Cheren felt so sadistic to even think that her expression right now was sheer beauty. "You're a strong girl. Your Pokémon love you for who you are." Forcing a gulp, he leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you for who you are."

Nameless

"Hey man. Don't cry. Here. I brought you some gifts."

Green looked at his friend, sadness slowly turning to pure irritation. "I am not crying!" he spat bitterly, denying the obvious truth that trailed down his cheek. He clenched his teeth, mentally yelling at himself for letting Red see his soft side.

Green saw as Red shook his head. "Lying to your best friend is bad, Green. Here. This might make you feel better." And with that being said, Red dropped a pile of snow on Green's head.

It was safe to say that Green wasn't sad anymore. "Red you dickhead!"

Christmascoloured

"Do not cry, Silver. Come. Let me kiss you. It will help expel all the sad-"

"I'm not crying and don't fucking touch me." Silver growled heavily as he pushed N's face before he could even touch his cheek.

Sequel

"Mei, why are you crying?" Hugh panicked to see his friend in tears. Realizing that she was busted, Mei quickly wiped the tears off her face. But to no avail, the boy had seen everything. Quickly his hands held her wrist, pulling her closer to his body. "Who did this to you? Let me pound them!" His voice began to strain in anger, red scarlet eyes wide in rage.

And Mei knew better than to piss Hyu off. "It's nothing, Hyu. I was just-"

"It was Team Plasma, wasn't it?" He hissed with such hatred over the name, thus boiling the anger that burned within.

Mei, on the other hand, was stunned to hear such a blind accusation. "No it wasn't. I just-"

Too late. "Damn it Plasma! How dare you hurt my Mei!" Releasing his grip on her wrist, Hyu glared into the blue skies as if a Plasma grunt was floating above their heads. "I will get you for this, Plasma! MARK MY WORDS!" Before Mei could even have a chance to reason with him, Hyu spun around and dashed away with hands fisting the air and mouth yelling, "PLASMAAAAA!"

Well, at least Mei was now too baffled to be sad.

Soulsilver

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Silver went on panic mode, legs frantically pacing left and right and hands flailing up to his red hair. A certain pigtailed brunette stood in front of him, showing a hint of shock at his reaction – with one or two tears trailing down her pretty cheeks.

_I shouldn't have said that I shouldn't have said that I shouldn't have said that why did I say that Silver you IDIOT YOU NINCOMPOOP WHY DO YOU CARE FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU FUCKING IMBECILE-_ Another sniffle was heard from Kotone.

And it only caused his heart a total meltdown. "Shit shit shit stop crying you weak- I mean you idi- I mean you mor- I mean no- _SHIT!_"

Ferriswheel

"White, please do not tear up. Here. I bestow you a gift to soothe your tearful heart." N spoke softly, hand slowly sliding a piece of paper toward White.

White, right after feeling quite gloomy a few minutes ago, stared at the paper in confusion. "What the hell is this…?" she asked, voice a faint whimper of softness. Her eyes caught the sight of numerous numbers and equations, further increasing her tangled bafflement.

"Well, you are sad. And when I am sad, I work on some math questions to lighten up my mood." N curved a comforting smile, hoping to lift the girl's spirit. "I hope that if you do this, it might help remove your woes as well."

It didn't help remove the woes.

In fact, it only made White cry even louder.

_**END.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**i have like two assignments due this friday but i also have a cat**_


End file.
